


We'll Remain

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, future immortal husbands, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + the dialogue prompt, "You know, that’s not what an apology sounds like.”





	We'll Remain

Alec tiptoed into the loft at 4 am, hanging his bow and quiver up and shoving off his boots as quietly as he could manage given his sleep deprived state and the silence of the early morning. A few hours ago he had been happily asleep, Magnus’ arm around his waist and chest pressed to his back, but then Jace had called on him to help out with a demon attack, pulling him out of his peaceful slumber. It didn’t happen very often these days, mostly because Alec was usually stuck behind his desk and there were other people who were qualified to accompany Jace on missions.

He normally wasn’t one to complain about being called in, but he had been so comfortable curled up in Magnus’ arms, and it was extremely difficult to pull himself out of that embrace and into his gear. With a long yawn, he stretched his arms above his head and wasted no more time, heading straight for the bedroom. It was nearly pitch black, and Alec smiled as he carefully slid back underneath the covers, trying to keep from disturbing Magnus. It was to no avail, however, as his boyfriend let out an annoyed groan when he cuddled up to him.

As Alec’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Magnus turn to face him, still half asleep and his eyes barely open. “You’re my personal space heater. You can’t leave me here to freeze to death,” Magnus muttered, and Alec couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his throat. He reached forward and smoothed his fingers over Magnus’ cheek, succeeding in getting him to open his eyes all the way. They were unglamoured and absolutely stunning in contrast with the dark room.

“You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You couldn’t conjure up a little bit of heat while I was gone?” Alec whispered, a teasing grin on his face, and Magnus glared at him.

“You know, that’s not what an apology sounds like. I can’t believe I’m dating someone who doesn’t care about maintaining my temperature.” Magnus’ voice was gravelly and sleep ridden, and Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring the pickup of his heartbeat as he leaned forward and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

It was always moments like this, when everything was quiet and there was no one around to bother or interrupt them, that Alec realized just how clearly he could see what spending an eternity with Magnus would feel like. It would be warm, full of late night conversations, light touches and stolen kisses and the knowledge that no matter how much time passed, they would remain. He knew that Magnus was joking, but he never wanted to be the reason that he was cold and alone, never wanted to disappear and know that he was leaving behind someone broken. For so long he had thought that he would never be able to fall in love with someone and actually be able to have them in every way he wanted, and now he had his entire world in his grasp. He wasn’t planning on giving that up.

“Fine,” Alec said, pressing one last kiss to Magnus’ forehead before leaning back and settling against his pillow again. “I sincerely apologize, babe. Will you ever forgive me?” He pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, and he watched as Magnus tried to fight the grin that was definitely winning as it spread across his lips. 

“I suppose we can come to an understanding,” he replied, extending his arms and wrapping them around Alec’s torso to pull him closer until he turned, and once again his back was flush with Magnus’ chest. Alec let out a content sigh, closing his eyes and immediately feeling the pull of sleep on his brain. He let it take him, drifting off to the feather light sensation of Magnus brushing his lips against the back of his neck, and he decided that he was never getting out of bed for a mission again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
